


Starlight Travelers

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, some fantasy elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Feeling down after receiving yet another rejection letter, Mitsuki is visited by an unusual train that will take him on a journey to remember why he continues to strive towards his dreams.





	Starlight Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is fic is part of the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang and is also the first i7 fic I've ever written and completed! Yay~ Thank you so much to the mods for organizing this entire event! It was wonderful working with them and the artist I was paired with [@Charatoria](https://twitter.com/Charatoria)! Please check out their accompanying [art](https://twitter.com/Charatoria/status/1069131953193054208) for this fic because it is absolutely amazing! It was an honor to work with everyone and I hope you all enjoy.

_I had that dream again. And in that dream, I could see myself chasing after the figure of someone I inherently knew but could not remember. My legs would grow heavy with each step I took until I would finally slow to a walk. Following those train tracks he always led me to in hope that I would finally find him._

_At least, until the moment I wake up._

Bed sheets strewn haphazardly on the bed, Mitsuki sighed as he straightened them up before getting ready to start the day. Still laid out on the desk, he could see the rejection letter he had received yesterday followed by the memory of how crushed he felt when he read it. _Why did he even bother to keep trying?_

Making his way down to the kitchen, he could smell the scent of baked bread permeating the air providing a comforting atmosphere as he donned his apron and joined his father. Iori was already awake and helping out at the front alongside their mother putting his heart at peace as he eased into the rhythm of things like he normally would. Some days he wished that he could just do this forever. After all, he enjoyed baking and helping out at Fonte Chocolat. _So then, why did he even bother doing anything else?_

_No. I can’t think like that._

“Mitsuki, can you go to the store and pick up some groceries? It seems like we’re almost out of a few things we need for tomorrow.”

He shook his head to break away from his thoughts before turning to face his mother looking worriedly at their inventory. It was almost time to close anyway so he agreed without further comment.

Staring up at the evening sky as he walked, he began to think back about his constantly recurring dream. _What could it possibly mean?_

He could feel his legs slow to a stop as he broke away from his thoughts to examine his surroundings. Something was off. Nothing had changed about the sky, but now that he took a better look at his surroundings, there were no people even though it should’ve been only 7PM. There was only empty space and that familiar sight from his dreams.

Standing before him was a shadowy figure throwing a paper airplane in his direction and the railroad from his memory. He reached out to catch it, and the moment it reached his hand, a train suddenly stopped before him--shielding the figure from view. _Was he dreaming?_

“Sir, may I see your boarding pass?”

_What?_

Mitsuki opened the paper airplane to find what appeared to be a ticket that looked unlike a boarding pass he had ever seen before.

“Wait. Hold on. What’s going on? Where am I?”

The boarding attendant smiled as he held out his hand. “I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about. This is all just a dream. Now, your pass, sir?”

Upon closer inspection, the train attendant was rather dazzling that he couldn’t help but space out for a moment before handing him the ticket. He wasn’t sure whether this man was telling the truth or not, but he certainly was curious as to why he was always being guided to this place.

“Well then, where would you like to go, Mitsuki?”

He paused and looked up at him in confusion.

“How do you know my name?”

He chuckled brightly. “Of course I know your name! This is your dream after all. Why wouldn’t I?”

_Sure, I guess._

“Okay then. I want to go home.”

The smile never left the man’s face, but in his eyes, he could see that something about him seemed softer somehow. As if he truly knew Mitsuki on a more personal level.

“Understood. Shall we depart?”

Upon stepping foot into the train, the world was suddenly painted the color of the galaxy as they began to speed towards “home”.

“So, tell me about yourself, Mitsuki. Is there anything you’ve always wanted to do? You don’t need to if you don’t want to but this ride will get pretty long. My name is Nagi by the way. I hope this ride will be enjoyable for you.”

He was a stranger so he should’ve felt more wary, yet, something about him was too comforting for him not to talk easily to him. In the back of his mind, he had some suspicions about his intentions, however, he did not make them known as he told the man about his dream to become an idol.

“So you were inspired by Zero to become an idol yourself. That sounds wonderful! I’d love to see you perform sometime.”

Mitsuki grew quiet. “I’ve never passed an audition before though. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to just give up and take over the family’s shop.”

He wasn’t sure why he admitted it. It just came out. If Nagi had any comments about it, he certainly didn’t voice them.

“It’s funny. I love baking and I’m good at it too it’s just-”

“It’s not what you want. I get it.”

A sad smile graced his face for a brief moment before suddenly switching to an expression of excitement as he grabbed hold of Mitsuki’s hands, and with bright eyes, made the most surprising request. “Hey, Mitsuki. Would you like to go on a date?”

With his mind still spinning from the sudden mood whiplash, he uttered only one word.

“What?”

“It’s not part of our route but we have plenty of time and I’m sure you’ll love it! Please Mitsuki?”

His enthusiasm was almost too much to bear.

He sighed. “I guess it’s fine.”

He cheered happily before hurrying to the front car to voice his request. Apparently, it wasn’t far from where they were now as he watched the train abruptly swerve and dive straight into a planet covered in nothing but blue.

Mitsuki stared in awe at the shallow water that covered the ground as it reflected the darkness of the night sky and the colors of a wave of penlights that were starting to come into view. And at the forefront of it all, he could see a group of twelve people riling up the crowd as if they were stars having come down from space to meet them. It was breathtaking.

With the biggest grin on his face, Nagi handed him a penlight in preparation for the rush they would soon experience.

_Hello, Future World ——_

_Yeah!!!_

The audience broke into cheers alongside the group as they waved their penlights in the air and began to sing.

“Mitsuki, just follow my lead.”

As if he practiced it to the point of memorization, Nagi began to copy the group’s movements with Mitsuki following along. It wasn’t an easy performance to mimic, but he could feel himself really getting into the rhythm of things.

“Sing with me?”

He nodded despite being unfamiliar with the group and their music, and for a moment, he could see himself singing alongside the group as well even though he was still performing in the train with Nagi.

_That rush of excitement and the feeling of my heart being held in place by the sound of the crowd._

_I want to inspire people and see those smiles more than anything else._

“Mitsuki!”

He could hear Nagi talking as he continued to sing without a single care in the world.

“Do what makes you happiest! Don’t give up! Take every opportunity you get! Keep trying!”

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, yet he continued to sing until the very end.

_More. More!_

_I want to keep singing! I want to keep dancing!_

“Because you’re already an idol to me!”

_I want to share that happiness with them. The same way Zero did with me._

And before they knew it, the song had soon reached an end along with the concert itself. By the looks of things, it seemed that they had arrived towards the tail end of the performance. And now that he was fully conscious of what had just transpired, he felt his face flush bright red at the memory of it.

Taking advantage of the post-concert high, Nagi merely placed his hands on his shoulders as he gave him a choice.

“Mitsuki, would you like to stay here? If you do, you can start from a clean slate as an idol right from the start. I can grant you that wish.”

_If he hadn’t gotten to experience this with Nagi, would he have agreed to stay?_

He shook his head. Experiencing that same feeling from back then made him realize that it wouldn’t be the same unless he climbed his way to where those idols are now with his own power.

He wanted to give the people who watched him hope too.

_Just like Zero and those idols did. Just like Nagi did._

“I’m glad. Mitsuki, would you do me the honor of performing for me one day when you become an idol?”

“Better get tickets now.”

They laughed--the sound echoing against the walls of the “empty” train.

“Let’s get you home. There are future fans waiting for you there.”

Clutching at the penlight in his hand, he nodded.

And from somewhere within the train, a familiar face smiled in satisfaction before fading away.

“Thank you, Nagi.”


End file.
